<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Note to Self: by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482662">Note to Self:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 15, Memento mori, Unus Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Note to Self:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment it feels as though time has stopped,<br/>and for a moment I’m afraid that I will stop too<br/>and then, when I don’t<br/> then i’m afraid that I will stop,<br/>soon</p><p>it is so so so cold<br/>can you believe it?</p><p>the snow was so magical<br/>still is so magical<br/>but our world was not meant for this<br/>and thus such a blessing has turned into a terrible curse</p><p>and it is oh so cold<br/>I huddle to maintain heat<br/>the center of a universe of blankets</p><p>I reach out<br/>the rest of my world is just like me<br/>oh so cold<br/>so bleak</p><p>my fingertips and nose are freezing<br/>I pull my universe tighter around me <br/>I try to stay warm via body heat</p><p>but It seems as though there will always be a way for the cold to sneak back in<br/>no matter how warm it gets in my little messed up universe<br/>so I obtain layers,<br/>layers and layers and layers</p><p>I feel so fuzzy now<br/>but still so cold</p><p>I tell my world that I’m going to hibernate<br/>same as i’ve done all morning<br/>and practically all of the weekend</p><p>Something is different now though<br/>I’m risking cold<br/>to build something<br/>to try and stay warmer</p><p> </p><p>I construct for myself a nest<br/>a den <br/>the walls made out of almost every pillow I own<br/>the ceiling is of comfort<br/>that will keep the heat trapped within<br/>but it’s also of familiarity,<br/>that might not be as efficient<br/>but it is far more welcoming</p><p>if it were any higher than it was<br/>i might mistake my universe’s ceiling for the sun</p><p>the floor has been there forever<br/>still vibrant with color <br/>the lines spread over it’s vast expanse<br/>it is the foundation of everything else<br/>without it, there would be less warmth</p><p>there is a headrest<br/>built by a hill of pillows,<br/>a blanket<br/>and a little green monster, an owl that i’ve loved for longer than I can remember</p><p>there are layers above my legs<br/>like the layers that swallow my torso,<br/>but less restricting</p><p>their edges are still chilly,<br/>I cannot always be tall<br/>my body must contort in order to keep out the cold<br/>but if it means my warmth will stay within <br/>then it is worth everything<br/>this little nest of mine</p><p>it is a forest<br/>no, <br/>a universe<br/>of comfort, of safety<br/>of warmth</p><p>of pillows and blankets<br/>meaning I am able to regain and retain heat in the darkness my shelter brings<br/>it builds up inside the new universe that consists only of me</p><p> </p><p>but it cannot be this way forever</p><p> </p><p>it gets better,<br/>although I am reluctant at first to leave the safety of my shelter</p><p>I have found another way to not stop<br/>a way to keep going despite it all</p><p>it is all due to this one thing</p><p>Kindness</p><p>it is magical<br/>the blessing turned curse has now brought a blessing of its own<br/>it has brought us together</p><p>Note to self: <br/>Always help a stranger out</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>